


at her altar

by adrestiandove



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Church Sex, Crimson Flower, Cunnilingus, F/M, Post-Timeskip, horny religious imagery, it's very soft tho, with a side of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrestiandove/pseuds/adrestiandove
Summary: “I’m quite serious,” Hubert said, lips curling into that catlike grin. “Here I am, kneeling in prayer.” He pressed another kiss to her thigh.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 33
Kudos: 193





	at her altar

The sounds she made were more beautiful than any choir he’d heard within these walls.

Edelgard was leaning back on one of the pews, face tilted heavenward and gasping, her bare legs hooked around him.

Hubert’s mouth was occupied, but he couldn’t resist allowing a shadow of a smile to flicker across his lips as he thought how appropriate it was that he was kneeling, considering the venue.

She might have felt him smiling against her—the fingers in his hair tightened, and the Emperor let out another angelic sigh.

They truly had made a mess of this place. A mountain of rubble rose from what was once the altar behind him; moonlight broke through shattered stained glass in pale, glowing shards. 

Both of them felt oddly at ease here, now. The broken cathedral brought them far more solace than it ever had when it was whole. 

Perhaps they weren’t alone in that sentiment—in the serene quiet, Hubert began to pick up distant footfalls. Perhaps they weren’t alone at all. He hesitated, pulling away just slightly, still gripping Edelgard’s thighs.

“Don’t stop,” she ordered—or was she begging? Either way, he was weak, and he buried her face in her once more, lapping adoringly, kissing deeply. If someone were to stumble upon the Emperor and her minister in a compromising position late at night, he had ways of dealing with that, after all.

But it seemed it wouldn’t have to come to that. The footsteps grew a little closer, closer, and then faded back into the distance. The two of them were alone together, the way they were meant to be.

Edelgard gasped louder. He could feel her tensing and unraveling all at once, growing breathless, rolling her hips against his eager mouth. And then she cried out like a song.

Hubert gently placed a kiss on the inside of her thigh as she floated back down to earth. Between the knotted scars, her skin was still sublime, softer than silk or velvet.

Her heavy-lidded gaze fell to him. She smiled, wry but fond. “What were you thinking about that amused you so?”

“The Goddess.”

Edelgard’s laughter echoed like a bell throughout the cathedral.

“I’m quite serious,” Hubert said, lips curling into that catlike grin. “Here I am, kneeling in prayer.” He pressed another kiss to her thigh.

Her mouth twitched. “I’ll remind you that despite what some might say, I have no delusions of making myself Fódlan’s ‘new goddess’, or—”

“You mistake me, my lady. This is but my own private delusion. I hope you will allow me it.”

Edelgard’s gaze flitted away. “Please. I’m not a goddess. At times I feel… I’m not even an emperor, really. I’m simply…”

“Edelgard.”

Those violet eyes snapped back to him. She had never heard him address her without a title before. Lady Edelgard. My Lady. Your Majesty.  _ Edelgard. _ Her name, unadorned, crackled in the silent air between them.

Hubert felt his heart twist, as if trying to wring out something that had welled up in it, and he slowly gathered his words.

“When I worship,” he said, taking one of her hands between his, “it is not at the altar of the double-headed eagle, crowned and throned, magnificent though she may be. Inspiring, even.”

Edelgard flushed, struggling not to let her gaze falter again.

“It’s you... Edelgard.”

It was Hubert’s turn to look away now, dropping his gaze to the floor as he let go of her hand. He swallowed, feeling that crackle in the air starting to burn away at him. Perhaps he had gone too far, addressing her so brazenly,  _ intimately _ , without the proper—

Edelgard dropped to the cold tile to kneel with him, pulling him towards her in a tight embrace. Her cheek pressed to his neck, and he was suddenly very aware of the wild rush of his pulse.

“I... I’m very happy to just be Edelgard with you, Hubert,” she whispered.

Gently, hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her as well.

“Edelgard…” The name still felt strange on his tongue, bare like that. He tasted it again, murmuring into her hair. “Edelgard… Edelgard.”

He’d never needed any goddess other than simply Edelgard.

**Author's Note:**

> (alois voice) Y'ALL CHURCH FUCKIN?


End file.
